


and as the seasons roll by.

by redhoods



Series: elemental structures destined to react. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off as fighting. They crash into each other, teeth snapping and eyes glowing gold, before they crash into the ground, tearing at each other, skin ripping and knitting back rapidly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and as the seasons roll by.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized i had started posting this series but never posted the others.

It starts off as fighting. They crash into each other, teeth snapping and eyes glowing gold, before they crash into the ground, tearing at each other, skin ripping and knitting back rapidly. Derek usually ends up dragging one of them off, leaving the other panting on the ground in ripped clothes, spotted with blood. Stiles tuts at them but fixes their shirts as best he can and Erica knows how to get the blood out. 

Derek breaks them of the fighting after a while, running them until they pass out afterwards, and then fighting no longer holds the appeal it did. There’s still snark occasionally, but a growl from Derek, a sharp look from Stiles, and it stops. Erica laughs at them and purposefully goads them, Boyd sits between them at the table or on the couch. Scott makes comments about pig tail pulling which sends Stiles into peels of laughter, which in turn causes Derek’s lips to turn up at the corners. 

Eventually, they start teaming up against everyone else, seeing how they like it. They trap Erica, tickle her until she squeals or move everything around in her closet, turn a couple of her white shirts pink. Stiles threatens to separate them more than he did when they were fighting, but he’s also grinning while he says it so they smother him in a Stiles sandwich until Derek growls for them to leave him alone. 

After that, they sit together at meetings, snickering and bumping elbows and flick food at each other across the table at dinner. Erica makes fake gagging noises in their direction, Lydia offers sex tips, and Danny tells them on a regular basis that they might as well make it official. It causes a lot of blushing, some growling, and occasionally someone gets teeth snapped in their direction. 

It ends with falling asleep on each other’s shoulders, tangling their legs under the table at dinner, and sleeping as close to each other as they possibly can at night. There are still fights, but if one is hurt, the other is always right there. Derek grips the back of their necks one night and murmurs a soft, ‘ _Now, you get it_ ,’ before he’s joining Stiles in the recliner. 

It started with Jackson and Isaac; it ends with Jackson _and_ Isaac.


End file.
